El cielo en tus ojos
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Shinji y Asuka saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero él es demasiado cobarde y ella demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo y arriesgarse. ¿Por qué negarse el cielo cuando lo puedes tocar con tu mano? La felicidad no se debe dejar ir.
1. Chapter 1

**El cielo en tus ojos.**

**1.-Eres**

Si bien era cierto que Shinji nunca fue amante de las canciones románticas, estas tampoco le molestaban demasiado, en realidad, cualquier música que le sacara de la realidad era buena para él y el género al que esta perteneciese, le importaba poco menos que nada, sin embargo ese día había decidido que lo único que quería era encerrarse en su cuarto a escuchar música después de uno de los innumerables monólogos en los que Asuka le gritaba lo idiota y pervertido que era en tanto el se limitaba a responder un par de veces con monosílabos. De verdad que no podía entender a aquella chica, era arrogante, soberbia y no permitía que nadie se acercara a ella, y él no era más que un idiota por querer acercarse a ella de esa manera tan obsesiva que lastimaba, era seguro que eso no le hacía ningún bien a él y a su ya de por si no muy equilibrada mente. Pero ese día en realidad ya no quería volver a pensar en nada más, lo único que deseaba era ponerse los audífonos y olvidarse de todo lo demás, sin embargo justo cuando prendió su SDAT y se disponía a cerrarse del mundo se percató de que había una canción romántica entre su repertorio musical, siguió avanzando las canciones en tanto su sorpresa se hacía mayor cada vez, todas las canciones en su preciado reproductor eran románticas. ¿Cuándo demonios había introducido todas esas canciones?, con sinceridad que no encontraba una respuesta a ello. Decidió no darle importancia, él sólo deseaba huir de todo y fuera cual fuera la música que pusiera esta lo ayudaría a escapar de la cruel realidad que vivía día a día esperando de la explosiva chica alemana una simple sonrisa. Presionó el botón de play y se acostó sobre su futón esperando que la canción empezara.

Nunca había puesto atención a la letra de ninguna canción, simplemente no le interesaba, la música era para abstraerse del mundo y esta lo lograba de manera sorprendente haciendo que el chico perdiera incluso la atención sobre lo que estaba escuchando; sin embargo esta canción tenía un ritmo bastante llamativo y por primera vez Shinji se dispuso a hacer algo que no había hecho antes… escuchar la letra de la canción.

Solo un recuerdo es el que quiero yo dejar  
Y solo el tuyo es el que quiero retocar  
Solo acá dentro es que se sabe la verdad  
Mi intención fue amor, te lo digo de corazón

¿Cuántas veces había intentado acercarse a la joven y esta simplemente lo había rechazado? Deseaba ser parte de la mente y el corazón de la chica y quedarse en ella para siempre haciendo que sus malos recuerdos del pasado se borraran. Era definitivo que nadie sabía cómo se sentía él con respecto a la chica eso era algo que él se reservaba dentro de sí. De verdad deseaba hacer feliz a la joven sin embargo ella parecía no entenderlo o tal vez no deseaba entenderlo, quizás era que simplemente no quería si quiera verlo cerca.

Dicen que paso varias noches sin dormir  
Dicen que el tiempo nunca se me va a acabar  


Hoy solo vengo niña yo a decirte aquí  
Que te quiero más, que esta es mi vida y nada más

Desde que ella había llegado a su vida, desde que la había visto por primera vez había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, pensando en ella, soñándola, amándola en secreto. Se pasaba mirándola de lejos desenado que cada instante cerca de ella fuera eterno, que el tiempo no avanzara. Tenía tantas ganas de un día pararse frente a ella, por un momento tener el mismo carácter que la segunda niña y decirle sin miedo ni tapujos que la amaba y que deseaba estar con ella para siempre, que él sólo vivía para amarla y nada más.

Eres luz en mi vida  
Eres mi sueño  
Eres parte del día  
Eres mi anhelo  
Eres la garantía de mi recuerdo  
Eres mi vida y mucho más

Ella era, desde que la conoció, la luz de su vida, la única por la que despertaba en la mañana, la única por la que seguía vivo, aunque fuera sólo insultándolo escuchar su voz se había vuelto una necesidad imperativa en su existencia. Soñaba con ella todas las noches y no podía sacarla de su cabeza ni de su corazón y no quería sacarla de ahí. Ella era parte de su día a día y sin ella sentía que toda su vida se tornaba un inmenso vacío, la deseaba y anhelaba estar a su lado tanto como ella se lo permitiera. Estaba seguro de que podrían pasar siglos y él nunca podría olvidarla ni siquiera después de la muerte. Asuka era lo más valioso que le había sucedido y vivía por y para ella pues era consciente de que su alma le pertenecía y él era un esclavo sumiso de ella.

Eres un cuento eterno  
Eres la dueña  
Eres mi pasajera, la que yo quiero  
La que siento acá dentro  
Ya lo que digan me da igual

Cuantas veces había fantaseado con ser el príncipe que la rescatara de las tinieblas de sus recuerdos y de su dolor, a pesar de que él fuera más de lo mismo y nunca fuera valiente, aún así era su dueña la que poseía su voluntad en eso ojos azul cielo que lo envolvían y lo atrapaban y que cuando lo miraban fríamente se clavaban en su pecho y dejaban sangrando a su corazón. La pelirroja representaba tanto para él que era lo único que albergaba dentro de sí. ¿Qué importaba si los demás le decían que era como su perrito faldero o como su esclavo o que era un cobarde por no enfrentarla?

Que porque bailo y porque veo el amanecer  
La conclusión es que te estoy haciendo mal  
Es mi manera de vivir y de gozar  
No por eso yo voy a dejarte de adorar

Todo el mundo les decía que ambos eran como el agua y el aceite, ella demasiado independiente y arrogante, demasiado orgullosa e hiriente, él demasiado cobarde, demasiado sumiso, demasiado miedoso como para afrontar las heridas que pudiese sufrir. Ellos eran así; Él siempre había sido así, a pesar de que era consciente de que todo lo que le 

habían dicho era completamente cierto él la adoraba y nada cambiaría ese hecho. El coro se repitió nuevamente y otra estrofa se escuchó.

Sueños, son mis sueños  
Yo se que vivo en un desierto  
Por eso con tus besos es que me vienes a salvar

Como deseaba que cada sueño con ella se volviera realidad, pero estaba seguro de que aquel deseo sólo le pertenecía a él, ella nunca pensaría en él como prospecto a novio jamás se permitiría estar al lado de un ser tan inferior, se sintió aún más idiota por siquiera imaginarlo. Él existía sólo en un lugar donde temía acercarse a los demás por miedo a ser herido y herir a los demás, pero cuando Asuka llegó a su mundo sólo quería acercarse a ella y protegerla. El día que ella lo había besado, aún cuando ella le había tapado la nariz por que su respiración le hacía cosquillas, el se sintió en las nubes, supo que no había necesidad de morir para ir al cielo, un beso de ella era su salvación de la obscuridad que existía dentro de él. Nuevamente el coro se volvió a repetir.

Shinji sabía todo lo que Asuka provocaba en él desde hacía algún tiempo y es que ella simplemente…Era todo.

-¡Shinjiiiiiiiii!-el grito ya conocido por el chico Ikari logró atravesar los audífonos y el ruido que estos producían obligando al chico a parar la música y esperar a que otra frase llena de ira volviera a romper el ruido del departamento. Silencio, y luego el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y nuevamente cerrada con brusquedad, esto hizo que el tercer elegido se quitara los audífonos y se sentara sobre el futón para ver por qué Asuka había irrumpido en su habitación de aquella manera. Misato no se encontraba en casa así que estaba completamente seguro de que no se equivocaba en su predicción.

-¿Qué pasa Asuka?-

La joven lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre su cadera en tanto que bufaba algo incompresible para el chico.

-¡Llevo como 5 minutos llamándote y tú me ignoras!, ¡¿Quién demonios te crees baka?!-

-L-lo…siento.-

-¡¿De nuevo con eso?!, ¡¡Es que nunca dejarás de disculparte por todo!!-

-P-pero…-

-¡Argh, sheist, olvídalo!-

-¿Pa-para que me buscabas?-

-Simplemente quería que me prepararas la cena, pero creo que pediré algo, con lo inútil que eres no creo que puedas hacer nada decente.-

Esta vez la arrogancia de la chica logró tocar alguna fibra dentro de Shinji que nunca antes había tocado, pues este frunció el seño y se levantó rápidamente colocándose frente a ella para encararla.

-¡¿Qué no puedo hacer nada decente?! , ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?!-

Asuka se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado tanta decisión y seguridad en el tercer niño, ni tampoco tanta rabia, tal vez sólo las ocasiones en las que hablaba de su padre, aún así ella no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie.

-Y dime Shinji, ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer decentemente?-preguntó ella desafiando al chico arrogantemente segura de que este simplemente agacharía la cabeza y volvería a su estado habitual.

-¡Sí!-contestó el muchacho sin abandonar su tono lleno de rabia y fuerza.

-¿y qué es?-

-¡Esto!-en cuanto respondió, el chico tomó a la chica de la cintura con una mano y de la nuca con la otra y con un movimiento rápido y brusco juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso hambriento y lleno de deseo.

Asuka había quedado en shock, ¿era realmente este Shinji Ikari, el chico que siempre huía de todo, el que se disculpaba siempre, el que nunca había dicho una palabra nunca más alta que otra?, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? A pesar de las preguntas y la sorpresa que atosigaba a la alemana esta pudo tomar el control sobre sí misma y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza logró separar a Shinji de ella empujándolo.

Entonces toda la cordura volvió al chico, miró sorprendido y arrepentido a la pelirroja sintiéndose un completo mounstro por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Asuka yo…lo siento…de verdad… no sé que me pasó…yo sólo…-

La chica no emitió sonido alguno, simplemente se acercó a él decididamente y le plantó una bofetada logrando voltear la cara del muchacho, luego sin mirarlo a los ojos se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación del tercero tal y como había entrado. Shinji miró la puerta con un dejo de tristeza, ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él, por qué había hecho eso?, Él había prometido protegerla y hacerla feliz y lo único que había logrado en ese instante en que la ira se había apoderado de él había sido volverla más inalcanzable que nunca.

_**Continuara…**_

**Pues aquí un fanfic de esta pareja que me encanta, todos los capítulos tendrán una canción que vaya demostrando los sentimientos de los chicos, los capítulos tienen una continuidad y no se preocupen que prometo terminar el fic. Espero que lo disfruten y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. La canción es Eres de Alejandro fernandez.**


	2. me equivoque

**2.-M e equivoqué**

Asuka había decidido salir de la casa después del incidente sucedido un rato atrás con Shinji. Estaba confundida, no sabía que pensar, nunca se habría esperado una reacción de parte de él así; siempre tan débil, siempre tan cobarde, siempre tan llorón; estaba convencida de que el tercer elegido jamás reaccionaría de otra manera que no fuera la misma que siempre tenía para con ella, esa de encogerse en sí mismo, murmurar un escueto "perdón" y ponerse en un rincón con sus audífonos esperando a que esto lo alejara aunque fuera un momento de la realidad. Y ahora la reacción que él había tenido había sido completamente distinta, no sólo había respondido agresivo verbalmente sino que además tomo acciones sobre el reto que ella había impuesto; de alguna manera sentía que lo merecía, siempre molestándolo, siempre retándolo, cuando no lo provocaba lo humillaba, cualquiera se cansaría de semejante vida, más él que ya había soportado tanto de ella. La pelirroja había corrido hasta un parque cercano y se encontraba sentada en una de las frías bancas en tanto el aire diurno acariciaba su rostro y revoloteaba en su cabello, en tanto ella se abrazaba a sí misma buscando el calor que desde pequeña no encontraba en nadie; y entonces apareció ese joven de ojos azul profundo, de mirar triste y solitario, ese joven especial que con el tiempo había logrado colarse hasta el orgulloso corazón de la alemana y con su sola presencia había logrado irradiar un poco de calor a su persona. Y temía perderlo, temía que su orgullo lo terminara alejando de él.

Llueve y es de noche en la ciudad.  
Ya no puedo más quiero escapar.  
No dejo de pensarte siempre y la verdad  
se que llego el momento de cambiar.

Empezaba a llover y la noche comenzaba a caer en tanto que Asuka mantenía se presencia en aquel lugar, como si ninguno de aquellos fenómenos meteorológicos le afectaran realmente, como si lo único que en verdad valiera la pena en esos momento fuera reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado durante su vida y como si por encima de todas las cosas el pensamiento de Shinji en su vida fuera lo único existente en ese instante.

Quería escapar, alejarse de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, y entonces él, de nuevo él en sus pensamientos, siempre ocupando todo aquello que estuviera en su cabeza, siempre existiendo para ella y ella secretamente admirándolo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre se callaba lo que sentía?, ¿Por qué no le era sencillo simplemente admitir la verdad de sus sentimientos? Tal vez debería cambiar, tal vez era hora de que dejara el orgullo a un lado y se decidiera a arriesgar su corazón.

De salir a buscarte y decir que me equivoque.  
Que pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y fue una estupidez

Tal vez era hora de que fuera a encontrarse con Shinji y admitir que todo ese tiempo ella estuvo equivocada, que todo ese tiempo había sido una farsante por miedo a salir lastimada, admitiendo que todo el tiempo que esperó para poder admitir todo eso incluso a ella misma había sido el error más terrible y la estupidez más grande que había cometido en toda su vida.

Que no quise perderte, dejarte, solo escuchame.  
Se, pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y fue una estupidez.  
Y no se estar un dia sin ti,  
solo tengo ganas de salir,  
de salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoque.  
Perdoname

No deseaba perderlo nunca, pero a veces esa posibilidad se hacía tan palpable, en especial cuando estaba con esa "muñeca", el sólo hecho de evocarla hizo que la joven Soryu apretara su mandíbula y rechinara los dientes, a veces odiaba dejarlo por que temía que en cualquier descuido la primera elegida pudiera arrebatarlo de su lado y ella no pudiera recuperarlo nunca más. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia silente, a su existencia junto a la de ella, a su andar juntos hacia la escuela; tantos recuerdos la alentaban a buscarlo y finalmente decirle la verdad que ella misma se había empeñado en ocultarse a si misma.

Duele y es dificil confesar.  
Se que llego el momento lento de aceptar,  
de llamar y decirte fui una tonta amor, perdoname.  
De correr a pedirte que me abraces una y otra vez.

Pero el orgullo era el gran contendiente del amor y siempre terminaba sometiéndolo, atrapándolo y nunca dejándolo salir por completo para mostrarse verdaderamente. Debía aceptar su sentimientos de no esperar más tiempo, de admitir que fue una tonta por no haber dicho antes la realidad que vivía en ella, deseaba estar con él para permanecer en sus brazos para siempre, sintiéndose protegida de todo el dolor del mundo.

Si solo no pudiera recordar  
las noches que sentimos sin hablar,  
tal vez seria mas facil olvidar.

Siempre cuando estaba juntos aún sin dirigirse la palabra Asuka podía sentir como su amor por él crecía a cada instante, como su necesidad por él también crecía a cada momento, tal vez si no lo hubiera conocido, tal vez si jamás hubieran cruzado sus miradas, ella simplemente no estaría con la zozobra de sus sentimientos. Se abrazó más fuertemente intentando que el frío que comenzaba a sentirse después de haberse mantenido bajo la lluvia no le calara hasta los huesos, los dientes le castañeaban y el cabello escurría algunas gotas de la lluvia, en tanto que toda el agua dispersada en gotas por su cuerpo lo recorría haciendo que el frío se intensificara.

-¡Sheist!-murmuró la alemana intentando que la hipotermia no llegara a ser un estado predomínate en ella.

-Asuka.-Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz que le era conocida, una voz que ella podría identificar muy fácilmente… Levantó la vista y ahí frente a ella…

-Shinji, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja intentando sonar lo más fría posible.

-No te encontré en la casa, pensé que te había pasado algo.- respondió el joven mirándola tristemente.

-Pues ya ves que no Baka Shinji, ahora que ya viste que estoy bien puedes regresar al departamento.-

-Yo vine por ti y no me iré hasta que tú no vengas.-

La joven pudo darse cuenta de que la ropa del muchacho también goteaba incesante en tanto que él se mantenía frente a ella inamovible, la había estado buscando bajo la lluvia; ella jamás lo hubiera esperado, nunca pensó que nadie se preocuparía así por ella.

-Vamos Asuka.-al tiempo que Shinji exclamaba esto extendía su mano hacia ello en un amago por que esta se levantara del lugar donde estaba. Con cierto temor la joven tomó la mano del tercer elegido y apoyándose de él se levantó del lugar donde sus pensamientos habían estado fluyendo en libertad y por primera vez sintió que el orgullo no había ganado la batalla, ahora se sentía completamente vulnerable y siendo que estaba con él único que lo valía se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente mientras permitía que sus lagrimas salieran con libertad. Shinji quedó pasmado ante tal acción y sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, sintiendo por primera vez a la Asuka real correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, así la noche ya no parecía tan fría.


	3. nota

Una disculpa por el retraso tan prolongado en el que he mantenido mis historias yo sé que no tengo perdón pero la universidad, los exámenes, y contando que en vacaciones mi dinero es escaso y el cibercafé muy caro les pido paciencia pues nunca dejo nada inconcluso lo más pronto que pueda les prometo actualización. Nuevamente les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y por todo su apoyo.


	4. No sé lo que me das

**3.- No sé lo que me das**

Después de la noche anterior, en que había buscado como un desesperado a Asuka por todo Tokio 3, simplemente no podía creer como había sido el encuentro entre ambos , con una tercera niña completamente vulnerable, mostrándole a él la parte más frágil de su corazón, buscando consuelo en sus brazos, pidiéndole con aquél contacto que nunca se alejara de ella, y él enamorándose cada vez más de ella; sin embargo aquel acto impulsivo que había propiciado la rápida huída de ella del departamento también rondaba la mente del Ikari, no podía perdonarse a si mismo tal repugnancia y estaba seguro Asuka tampoco había olvidado aquel hecho a pesar de que escondiera todo detrás de aquella indiferencia característica de ella.

-¡Baka Shinjiiiiiiii!, ¡¿Qué demonios taradas tanto en la cocina?! , Quiero mi almuerzo imbécil y lo quiero yaaaaaaaa!- y ahí está ella, de la manera habitual, gritándolo y llamándolo a los insultos como si de un esclavo se tratase; sí, como si ella fuera una reina y él sólo el servil esclavo siempre a su merced. A veces Shinji pensaba en que quizá el tenía la culpa de aquellos tratos que la pelirroja solía tener para con él, después de todo, él nunca se había quejado y muy por el contrario obedecía sin chistar las ordenes comandadas por la chica alemana, ¿Por qué demonios era así?, ¿Por qué no simplemente la ignoraba y se retiraba a su cuarto a retraerse del mundo con su música como cada vez que algo lo lastimaba?

Es que con Asuka Langley todo era distinto, por que los sentimientos de él le recriminaban si se alejaba de ella, por que si ella no estaba bien él simplemente no podía estar en paz, y si eso significaba ser el tapete de la segunda niña, no importaba cuanta dignidad pudiese pisotear ella, era inevitable que él lo hiciera, siempre, todo por ella.

No se lo que me das, ni lo que harás, Para  
tenerme aquí a tus pies, Bailando el son  
que marcas tú.

-¡Baka, te demoras demasiado!, ¡Quiero comer ya!-una nueva orden por parte de Asuka se hizo escuchar por todo el departamento mientras que Shinji agradecía que Misato no se encontrara en casa en aquel momento en condiciones etílicas ya que aquel ensordecedor alarido seguramente le hubiera erizado la piel de tal manera que lo único que hubiera pensado era en buscar culpables para el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaría minutos después, tan pronto como hubo terminado de freír los huevos el chico preparó decorosamente el plato de su compañera de piso y lo acercó a la mesa dónde ella estaba. La pelirroja le lanzó una fulminante mirada en cuanto el ojiazul apoyó el plato sobre la mesa frente a ella.

-Tardaste demasiado Kinder, tal vez debería tirarte esta basura en la cara e irme a la escuela inmediatamente.- El muchacho retrocedió un poco agachando la cabeza y murmurando un leve "lo siento" mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo esperando escuchar una ola de insultos venidos por parte de su comensal.

-Sin embargo ya que esperé tanto bien vale la pena probarlo.-ante la última expresión de la chica el tercer niño estaba a punto de relajar sus músculos y soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando un nuevo reclamo salió de los labios de la joven alemana.

-¡Oye baka!, ¡No me trajiste nada para beber!, ¡¿Qué se supone que pretendes?! , ¡Acaso quieres que me ahogue con el desayuno!-

-N…n-no Asuka… yo no…-balbuceaba el chico en tanto buscaba palabras para disculpar su error frente a su compañera.

-¡Ya cállate y tráeme agua!-gritó imperativamente Langley volviendo su atención al desayuno preparado por Ikari.

El castaño corrió hacia la cocina y tan rápido como sus nervios y la habilidad de su mano le permitieron pudo servir un vaso de agua e inmediatamente fue a llevárselo a una impaciente Asuka quién había devorado casi por completo el desayuno que él le había servido.

Y de tanto bailar, y de girar, En el mismo lugar,  
Me termino de enredar.

Vaya voluntad de él. Siendo el títere de la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu, ¿y cómo no?, si cada vez que la veía se volvía el más idiota del mundo cuando ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan bellos como el zafiro y tan profundos como el mar, cuando pasaba cerca de él cortándole la respiración cuando de vez en vez y sólo por diversión le susurraba cualquier cosa al oído, cuando su tersa y blanca piel le rozaba por cualquier motivo ridículo, incluso cuando lo golpeaba, sí era un maldito masoquista, por ella, sólo por ella se había convertido en aquel amante del dolor que ella podía utilizar a su antojo, enredándolo cada vez más en su juego, un juego en el que Shinji estaba seguro jamás saldría ganador.

Y te necesito, tanto que para que, Quiero yo  
mis ojos si es que no te puedo ver, Y te necesito,  
tanto que para que, Quiero yo mi vida si es  
que en ella no estás tú.

La necesitaba, y la necesitaba de una manera adictiva, como si su cuerpo le exigiera jamás separarse de ella, como una obsesión fijada en su mente desde el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. No necesitaba nada más que no fuera ella, prefería quedarse ciego si ella no se encontraba cerca de él para verla todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, todas las noches, siendo parte de su vida, de su rutina de su maravillosa visión. No quería vivir si llegaba a perderla para siempre, si ella se alejaba de él el simplemente no podría vivir más, prefería que ella estuviese a su lado, insultándolo, maldiciéndolo pero siempre con él. "¡Dios soy un maldito enfermo!"

No se lo que me das, de verdad, Que siempre tengo  
sed, Y termino emborrachándome.

Asuka se percató de la mirada atenta que el tercer elegido le dirigía mientras ella terminaba su desayuno. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?, ¿Por qué siempre con aquella devoción que la enfermaba?, Sí, por que esa mirada cargada de veneración la enfermaba, y no por que la actitud de él le diera lástima y mucho menos por el hecho de "detestarlo" sino simplemente por el hecho de que ella era consciente no lo merecía, no lo merecía a él y tampoco a su amor, ni su preocupación, la noche anterior seguía vívida en su mente, el beso, tan repentino, tan satisfactorio para ella y que sin embargo tuvo que reprender puesto que su orgullo no le permitía flaquear de aquella manera, el abrazo que había cubierto de calidez su corazón después de aquella lluvia tan helada. Ella lo sabía, nunca sería merecedora de él por mucho que lo amara, ella simplemente no lo merecía. Shinji se sentía tan atrapado, ¿Qué era lo que hacía a Asuka tan especial?, ¿Qué era lo que lograba que él siempre quisiera estar más tiempo con ella queriendo llenar todos sus sentidos con su sola presencia?

Y de tanto pensarte una y otra vez, Y una vez  
más, Creo que voy a enloquecer.

De ninguna manera aquello podía ser normal, el masoquismo, la obsesión, la adicción, todo aquello era completamente enfermo y sin embargo ninguno de aquellos síntomas los negaba, e incluso, lo admitía, de una manera que nunca creyó posible su corazón dominaba a su mente, y en vez de huir lo mantenía cerca de todo aquel dolor, de todo aquel maravilloso dolor, una locura que ahogaba su corazón de la manera más asfixiante y a la vez más dulce que jamás había probado antes.

Y te necesito, tanto que para que, Quiero yo  
mi boca si no te puedo comer, Y te necesito, tanto  
que para que, Quiero yo mi vida si es que en  
ella tú no estás, No se lo q me das.

Aquel beso, deseaba que alguna circunstancia pudiese acercarlos de aquella manera nuevamente, dónde el pudiese probar de nuevo los labios de ella, mientras él sentía tocar el cielo nuevamente deseando que aquel momento no acabara nunca.

-¡¿Qué tanto me ves?!-gritó la chica volviendo su vista furiosa a un hipnotizado Shinji Ikari, provocando una reacción en él.

-Yo…lo siento…-

-¡Deja de disculparte por todo, sheist, no puedo más contigo!-

-Pero Asuka…-

La alemana se levantó con un rápido movimiento de su silla para dirigirse amenazadoramente al muchacho quién retrocedía cada vez más dirigiéndole una mirada asustada y buscaba refugiarse en la pared con la que había topado su espalda.

-¡No sé quién demonios te crees Kinder, pero te advierto que si me vuelves a mirar de esa manera, como si yo te perteneciera te aseguro no volverás a ver la luz del día!- lo había acorralado entre aquella pared y sus brazos, era extraño, el castaño no se imaginaba que volvería a estar tan cerca de la chica ni siquiera aunque ella estuviese con esa actitud asesina hacia él, sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban mientras sus miradas se encontraban fijas una en la del otro.

Ay, cada vez, te voy queriendo mas y mas, Que  
será de mi, si tú no estás, si tú no estás,

Y ahí estaba él, una vez más perdido en aquellos ojos que lo mantenían en vela durante las noches, frente a aquella mujer que había cambiado su mundo al llegar a su vida de aquella manera tan estrepitosa. Él sólo se enamoraba cada vez más como un estúpido alfeñique, de que maldito síndrome padecía él para amar tanto algo que le dañaba de aquella manera, que clase de enfermedad mental lo perturbaba para no imaginarse una vida sin aquella explosiva pelirroja.

-Asuka…yo…- El murmulló del muchacho cosquilleo las mejillas de la alemana produciéndole u profundo estremecimiento, si él supiera, si tan sólo el supiera, los ojos de la chica comenzaban a humedecerse mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por que ninguna lágrima fuera derramada.

-¡Ich liebe dich, idiota!-gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas para después alejarse de él rápidamente, tomar su mochila y salir del departamento tan rápido como fuera posible para dejar atrás el hecho sucedido segundos atrás. Shinji miraba incrédulo la puerta por dónde había salido Asuka velozmente sin dar mayor explicación; aquella frase dicha en el idioma natal de la pelirroja sonaba con furia y fuerza en el interior del tercer niño, parecía un insulto y sin embargo él había notado que detrás de aquella rabia y frustración con la que la alemana lo había mirado al decirle esas palabras había otro sentimiento completamente distinto, y ese era el mismo sentimiento que había logrado humedecer por un breve instante los ojos azul cielo de la segunda elegida; él no sabía si quiera que significaban aquellas palabras pero su corazón las acogía aprensivamente como si su significado fuera vital para él, a pesar del tono en que ella las había dicho, a pesar de su mirada enfurecida, a pesar de la amenaza anterior, él simplemente había quedado marcado por aquellas palabras que él desconocía pero que su corazón parecía entender a la perfección.

**No sé lo que me das.**


End file.
